


You are my home

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bad Soul Society, Blood, Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Massacre, ichigo has resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: Where will you go? Once this is over?Will she be enough to save him from himself?E for language and blood.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You are my home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for a good year. Though I mostly ship grimmichi and ichishi I do like ichiruki too.
> 
> This is Explicit because it’s a bit darker then my other fics. I don’t think it’s too graphic, nothing is really in detailed of what happened but if I need to add the archive warning please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy.

Blood. _Oh god_. So much blood flashing by in and out of sight, the Shinigami trying to find the source of all this bloodshed.

Skidding to a stop, a startled gasp breaks free from the Shinigamis mouth.

An orange haired man, surrounded by bodies upon bodies of fall comrades.

Ichigo, standing with bankai in hand, blood dripping slowly from its dark blade, looking up at the half moon standing lone in the sky, not a star in sight. It’s like the moon is shielding the stars from such a horrid sight, trying to keep their innocence in tact.

“Of course. It’s always you, Rukia.” Ichigo says between huffs of breath, like he’d been fighting for hours. Rukia believes that to be true from the sight around him. Never once stopping until all were dead.

“Ichigo...” Rukia’s confusion and loss of words pulls him from his blood craze.

She blinks and there is suddenly two of him, although the other is complete without color. Yellow and black of a hollow staring at her.

“Take her away, Zangetsu.” Zangetsu looks torn between obeying and staying by his wielders side when their eyes briefly meet.

She doesn’t move as Zangetsu gets closer. for once since they’ve been together admitting she is scared of- no, _for_ , her friend. Her best friend.

Zangetsu looks her in the eyes for a moment, grimacing from the unhidden emotions in her eyes. His distorted voice brings Rukia out of her shock as he says **“Sorry, midget.”** Before he grabs her around the waist and lifts her over his shoulder before he sonidos away.

Tears prickle at Rukias eyes, seeing Ichigo’s blurred form become further and further away.

“Z-Zangestu! Take me back! We have to save him! This is breaking him apart can’t you see!?” Rukias yelling is accompanied with her fists banging against his back with each word. 

**“You think I can’t fuckin’ see!?”** Zangestu yell startles her, **“I fuckin’ feel it, midget! He doesn’t want you to see him like this.”** She half heartedly wonders if Ichigos nickname for her had been Zangetsu this entire time. Shaking her head, _not the time for these thoughts,_ she scolds herself mentally.

“I don’t care! I’m his friend I can help!” Rukia’s struggle is futile but she does it anyway, begging, pleading to be let down so she can go back to help.

Zangetsu suddenly stops and Rukia couldn’t help the fear creeping up her spine of something happening to Ichigo.

 **“God dammit!”** Zangetsu screams, letting Rukia fall from his shoulder. She picks herself up and looks at Zangetsu. Eyes widening at his new form remembering what Ichigo had told her one day under one of her cherry blossoms on the estate of the Kuchiki manor. Zangetsu was leaning on her right with Ichigo on her left, resting in the afternoon sun. _Ya know, whenever I change forms, like going into resurrection, Zangestu will change too. Isn’t that neat?_ She still remembers his attempt to cheer her up that afternoon. Her emotions were in turmoil over news of her taichou. His illness having bedridden him, thus moving the title of taichou to the fukutaichou until further notice.

His white hair longer with black horns coming from the sides of his head, fur lining his bankai Shihakushos collar along with his wrists, black lines going over each eye down towards his chest where a hollow hole had opened up.

 **“Fuckin idiot King!”** He growls under his breath. Looking at Rukia he wonders if she really could bring King out of this.

~

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakuto tighter, memories surfing again. Such horrible memories.

_Yuzu’s dull caramel eyes staring at nothing-_

_Karin’s blood stained body lain protectively over her twin-_

Why them?

_Why them?!_

The booming sound of sondio brought him from his thoughts, looking over as Rukia ran over with Zangetsu walking behind.

Anger flared in his veins. Turning towards them growling, **“I told you take take her away!”**

“You moron!” Rukia yelled, punching him in his jaw. It didn’t do much not with him like this with his hierro protecting him. “I told you! I said we’d fight together no matter what!” Slamming her fists down repeatedly on his chest while her shoulders shook with her tears.

Ichigo felt the heart he denied pang in hurt. He always hated seeing her cry... “This isn’t your fight Rukia. I can’t let you become a fugitive on the run from your home.” He spoke softly, like to a startled animal. Or a frightened child.

_You idiot. You are my home._

“So please,” Careful of his claws, Ichigo held her face in between his palms. “Go back. Zangetsu will protect you until I’m gone.”

_Gone? Where will you go, once this is over?_

“Ichigo...” Rukia saw the pain and despair in his gold eyes, the black around them made it so much worse. _Please. Don’t do this..._

**“Zangetsu.”**

_Don’t shut me out!_

Ichigo stepped back and his hollow stepped forward. “I love you.” Rukia strained to hear it, but she did and the tears poured out from violet eyes even faster.

The scenery moved by in a blur of white and green. Zangetsu stayed with her for hours, holding her while she shook.

He disappeared like sand in harsh winds.

She knew deep down, in that instant Zangetsu left, that Ichigo was gone.

And he wasn’t coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
